


【博君一肖】长筒袜最配短裙

by zaoqixuexi321



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaoqixuexi321/pseuds/zaoqixuexi321
Summary: 7000字一发完内含：女装，哭包攻，女性化称呼注意避雷长腿不仅配短裙，长腿还配筒袜。一见钟情和命中注定♡.
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	【博君一肖】长筒袜最配短裙

**Author's Note:**

> 催更或者找我玩可以来lof@比熊睡着的

长腿不仅配短裙，长腿还配筒袜。

注意避雷

.

.

  
王一博这种要成绩有成绩，要颜值有颜值的标准学霸，从古自今都是最得老师喜欢的。

学霸呢，平时去的最多的除了教室，就是办公室了，虽然老师不了解他，但是不妨碍他了解老师。

所以王一博进入考场，看到肖老师坐在监考凳子上的第一眼，就立刻认定了这个绝对不是平时的肖老师。

可能是盯着这个肖老师看太久了，也引得肖老师也频频注视王一博。

被盯着的王一博完全没有回避的意思，仔仔细细的看着肖老师露出来的半张脸，直到肖老师开始对王一博皱眉催促着他专心写题，王一博才不甘心的移开了眼神。

王一博虽开始写了题，其实心猿意马。

肖老师和平时不一样，没有穿高跟鞋，穿了条长裙，上衣还带着公主泡泡袖，脖子上更是系着时尚先端的颈链，这根本不是平时那个有些古板严肃的母老虎，这分明像极了自己的初恋。

王一博不知道的是，眼前的肖老师确实不是他熟悉的那个肖老师，而是肖老师的亲弟弟—肖战。

早在今天早上肖战就收到了亲姐的信息。

看到手机的消息肖战有些头痛。  
  
肖战虽比他亲姐小三岁，但是胜在他从小就长得高，每次他姐想自由的时候，他就会被迫女装上阵。

不过他姐已经很久没有发作了，算一算肖战上一次穿女装都快是五年前的事情了。  
  
只是这次如果不帮好像也太过意不去了，手机还亮着的屏幕写着：  
  
来自 姐  
痛经，要死了，监考帮我去一下。  
  
还好肖战正好这两天工作室都不算太忙，就算翘班一整天也没什么问题。想通过后的肖战就略显熟练的打开了衣柜的一角，抽出了衣服和假发。  
  
肖战早就生长闭合了，五年前的衣服现在穿起来也还算合身，只是好像零零散散长高的5厘米都长在了两条腿上。

原本差不多刚刚盖住膝盖的裙子已经变成膝上5厘米的短裙了，凉飕飕的透着风，肖战可不敢穿出门了。  
  
除开身高的变化就是喉结的变化了，以前的肖战喉结不是很明显稍微高领一点的衣服就可以遮住，但是现在肖战照了照镜子，就算是戴着假发穿齐了女装的他也会因为过度突出的喉结而暴露女装大佬的身份。  
  
最后肖战只得带了个有那么点性感的颈链来遮掩自己的喉结，出门前还不忘带个口罩来假装感冒避免说话，真是熟练的令人心疼。

肖战比自己亲姐还是高上不少的，由于并不想弯着腿装矮，勤劳的赶了最早一个就进了考场，并且准备最晚一个出教室，全程都准备赖在凳子上，以减少身高的可疑处。

监考还算是轻松，肖战随手拿了支笔在草稿纸上涂涂画画三个小时就过去了，放松眼睛的时候就盯一盯学生，都是高三的学生了，自觉为主也用不上细致入微的监考。

坐了三个多小时的肖战好不容易准备收东西走人，可教室里的最后一个学生王一博怎么也不走，还走近讲台问道：“你是肖老师的妹妹吗？”

肖战心里一咯噔，好在这个小屁孩还没认出他的性别，假装镇定的拿着笔就在草稿纸上写到：姐姐生病了，我来替她监考。

只看见小屁孩嘟了嘟嘴：“你不也生病了吗？”

肖战拉下了口罩堆在下巴上，反正小屁孩已经认出他并非本人了，又在草稿纸上写到：我没生病，只是不方便说话。

王一博像是想起了什么，眼神里满是寂寥，最后小声的问道：“我能知道你的名字吗？”

肖战想了想自己异常男子汉风的名字，最后在纸上写到了：肖赞。

从肖战早晨出发到现在已经4个多小时了，说实话膀胱有点吃不消，肖战在纸上刷刷地写下：我先去一下厕所，等会儿再聊。

肖战还没害羞，王一博倒是害羞了，红着脸给肖战指了指洗手间的方向：“那边那个近一点。”

顺着王一博指的方向，肖战张望了一番就小跑过去了，王一博也没想过要跟踪一个女生上厕所，只是他鬼使神差的就跟在了肖战身后，主要是怕肖战近视找不到路。

结果王一博愣住了，肖战提着裙子，走进了男厕。

纯洁的王一博一个叹气，果然近视眼就是看不清东西，立刻跟了上去，准备提醒肖战走错厕所了。

肖战站在尿池旁边，下身穿了一条男士的运动短裤，裙子的前半全被搂在了怀里，撤下裤头放尿一气呵成。

淅沥沥哗啦啦的水声就如同晴天霹雳一般灌进了王一博的脑袋。

他好像又失恋了。

早在王一博初二的时候他就喜欢上过一个来自己学校实习的小姐姐。

那天王一博和朋友打了篮球，伤到了脸和手肘，小姐姐看到之后非常有耐心的帮他贴上了创可贴，还弹了弹他脑门，细声细语地跟他说：“这么好看一张脸，不要随便弄伤它”。

那一瞬间王一博就明白了什么叫做一见钟情。

王一博也不知道哪里来的勇气，拉着小姐姐的手就说：“我喜欢你，你能做我女朋友吗？”

小姐姐清了清嗓子，若有所思的扯过王一博的手，按在自己胸前，王一博红着脸挣扎躲避着：“这.....这样，不好吧....”

结果碰上的居然是平板一样的胸，王一博都吃惊了，小姐姐又低沉着嗓音开口说道：“我是男生。”

王一博幼小的心灵收到了沉重的打击，但是那完全不影响王一博把“她”当成初恋来膜拜，只是王一博也没想到今天遇上神似自己初恋的人，居然又是一个男生。

听见肖战开水龙头洗手的声音，王一博就立刻闪了出去，肖战就紧随其后甩着手上的水走了出来。

肖战一看到站在厕所门口的王一博就愣了几秒，然后迅速摘掉了口罩，带着傻乎乎的笑容：“不好意思，其实我是男的。”

肖战的脸就是长得很好看，王一博又心动得看了几秒钟，然后王一博5.2的视力告诉他，肖战下巴上的三连痣，耳尖上的痣全都对上了，这必然就是他初恋本人。

王一博不知道是想到了什么带着怒气说：“你骗的我好惨。”

肖战赔着笑：“同学，你等等我，我先去把卷子都收到我姐办公室，等会儿我请你吃饭好不好。”

王一博气鼓鼓的一张脸有点可爱：“谁要和你去吃饭，我考完放松准备去打游戏了，还有我叫王一博。”

肖战连忙接着说道：“我我我家有游戏机，最新款的来不来？”

王一博偷偷瞄了一眼肖战真诚的表情，红着脸别捏的应声：“来。”

肖战一回家就脱掉了自己身上的女装，结果王一博嘀嘀咕咕的问道：“你有一件浅绿色的包臀短裙吗？”

肖战想了想今早上还试过的，随着时光流逝变成了超短裙的那件，果断的回到：“有，我以前穿的最多的就是那条了....”

王一博的眼睛里带着满满的期待：“我可以看看吗？”

肖战没搞懂王一博的意思，自作主张的以为是自己不小心开发了一个对女装有意思的“同好”，虽然肖战并没有很喜欢女装，但是看着人家小朋友的星星眼，肖战也不好打趣人家。

正愁这堆女装怎么处理的肖战可算是找到了下家，抱出来了衣柜里一堆假发和裙子：“都在这里了，你自己找找？”

王一博的眼神一瞄就锁定了那条熟悉的短裙：“我想看你穿这个。”

肖战随手扯出一条水手服和长筒袜，年轻又青春：“诺，一博那你试试这套，肯定很适合你。”

王一博暗许的接下肖战手里的衣服，肖战可能就是心理不平衡只有他一个人穿女装吧，王一博又顺着自己的审美挑了几件给到肖战手上，肖战照单全收。

  
王一博本是挑的低胸款的公主风上衣，只是这些都是快十年前的衣服了，偏小的码数活生生变成了低胸漏腰款的公主风短上衣。

为了稍微遮住一点点露出的腰线，肖战刻意把裙子穿高了一点，原本就有些短的裙子就直接到了大腿根部，什么都遮挡不住，里面的平角内裤的下边都看得一清二楚。

低胸的款式在肖战这平胸下就直接成了半露乳首，虽然有白色的纱网掩盖着，但是暗红的乳首在纱网掩盖下只会更加的色情。

肖战的骨架注定系衣服连肚脐都遮不住，本来的露出腰腹的那段就活生生从胸线下沿开到了人鱼线，包裙更是背后的拉链勉强的系上了，背脊腰窝的线条也都暴露在空气中。

腰围很合，但是肉嘟嘟的臀瓣好像根本不想被包裙完全包裹住，布料已经完全被撑到了极限了，包裹着的水蜜桃还有些被压迫着，只留下起伏的紧致。

下身还有原本就是性感到不行的吊带袜，肖战的腿比一般的女生要长多了，吊带袜的套索已经开到了最长还是紧紧勒着大腿上的肌肤，被勒出痕迹的大腿和皮制的绑环搭配在一起异常色情。

王一博看得有点发硬。

他明知肖战是男的，还是心动万分。

不似肖战现在穿的吊带袜，王一博那条和制服一样深色的长筒袜意外的清爽，只看下半身的话甚至就是个皮肤白皙细腻，裙子稍微有些短的女学生一样。

更别说王一博还穿着稚嫩无比的水手服，活脱脱就是个可爱又漂亮的高中美少女啊。

肖战也不知道为什么自己看得心脏砰砰乱跳。

近视加成的肖战看不太清楚王一博的状态，但是王一博分明就是勃起了，柔软裙摆虽然可以盖住一部分的动静，但是顶不过王一博那东西的尺寸惊人。

肖战磕磕绊绊的开口：“一博....你yi嗯嗯？”

过度羞耻的问题让肖战开了口的音调都转了几个弯，可是王一博就像是长在肖战肚子里的蛔虫一样，绝对听懂了，羞得红上耳尖的颜色，闪躲的眼神，还有突然转移盖到重点部位的手，都昭示着王一博听懂了。

肖战也不忍心让小屁孩接着尴尬下去：“咳咳你先去洗澡，我先做饭吧。”

王一博整个人都像从沸水里捞出来一样，脸是红的，耳朵也是红的，眼泪水也不受控制地就顺着白皙的肌肤流了下来：“我....我不是故意的，我就是喜欢你，我控制不住我自己的反应。”

王一博边哭边解释着，肖战把王一博搂紧了怀里，拍着王一博的背帮他顺气：“好啦好啦别哭了，哥哥知道了。”

过了好一会儿，怀里的人才停止了啜泣，王一博把自己的脑袋埋进肖战的怀里，闷声说道：“你知道个屁，我五年前就喜欢上你了。”

肖战打了王一博的屁股一下：“篮球场的小朋友居然一下子就长得这么高了。”

肖战又怎么会不记得呢，那可是在意识到自己的性向之后，第一次被同性告白，还是比自己小了那么多的一个帅气小朋友，可让肖战记挂上了好一阵子。

连肖战的亲姐姐听了这事都老没心没肺调侃他说等上五年成年后，没准就是你将来的老攻。

只是没想到，五年之后，还真的又被小朋友告白了一次。

王一博有些惊喜的抬起头：“你记得我。”

肖战嘻嘻笑笑说着：“你那么好看，我还能忘了你不成？”

王一博把肖战搂得更紧了，这让王一博原本就挺立的部分直接贴上了肖战的小腹。

肖战有些发怵王一博的“热情”，犹豫了一会儿开口：“你先去厕所处理一下？”

王一博抱着肖战不肯撒手：“战哥帮帮我...”，王一博睁大着眼睛像小狗一样撒娇真的没人能受得了。

肖战自然就哄着王一博，手就顺着王一博的大腿摸了上去，果不其然的摸到了发硬的某个物件，肖战带着些委屈的语气：“我像个偷吃学生妹妹豆腐的人。”

性器隔着内裤那一层布料，在肖战的手里轻轻的把玩着，王一博埋在肖战怀里不禁发出闷哼：“嗯...那我光明正大吃姐姐的豆腐，就是姐姐的胸有点平。”

王一博用下巴蹭开肖战胸前的网纱，轻舔着他胸前的红樱，更是用手指按压着另一个空荡荡的乳首，直到两边的乳首都充血挺立起来。

肖战用指腹挤了挤王一博性器顶端的沟壑：“对对对，是我胸小，我们一博妹妹就不一样了，这儿倒是挺大的哈”，语气里满是阴阳怪气。

可惜小朋友根本重点就不对，王一博就记得被肖战夸了，嘴角都扬起了小括号：“战哥喜欢就好。”

肖战都快被这个小屁孩的嘚瑟气笑了：“喜欢，怎么不喜欢了”，边说还边加大了手劲，直到王一博的带着气喘的闷哼变成疼痛的闷哼，肖战才又像是安慰一般，揉了揉性器敏感的顶端，小朋友的性器果然又立马精神了起来。

吃痛的王一博在肖战的锁骨上狠狠咬了一口，留下个绯红的印记：“战哥欺负我。”

肖战没有理会王一博的话，专心玩着性器，一寸一尺的找着王一博的敏感处，王一博都快抑制不住嘴上的喘息，呼吸声越来越重。

王一博红着脸凑近了肖战的嘴唇：“肖战，我可以亲你吗？”

王一博的吐息引得肖战嘴唇都痒痒的，张了张嘴也没回话，直接吻上了王一博的嘴唇。

肖战突然附上的吻让王一博有些失措，王一博也不知道什么接吻的技巧，就是努力纠缠着肖战的舌头，当肖战想撤离时又咬住他的嘴唇，来来回回轻舔着。

慌忙之中不知如何安放的双手就顺着肖战的包裙探了进去，只是原本就撑得鼓鼓囊囊的包裙，根本容不下王一博再探进来的双手，王一博只好把裙子整个都撩了起来。

肖战被吻到发硬了，又或者本来就硬了，只是在包裙的束缚下，先前的王一博没有发现而已。

王一博却没有直接去触碰肖战挺立的性器，而是随着吻，蹂躏着肖战身后的臀瓣，王一博的手很大，却还是包裹不下完整的肉臀，轻揉时更是有不少的肉肉从王一博的指缝间溜走。

作为刚刚肖战打他屁股的反击，王一博也狠拍了肖战的臀瓣一下，臀瓣上都留下了红印子，肖战更是一声闷哼都被王一博封在了唇齿之间。

一吻完毕，肖战的眼神都有些迷离了，王一博用嘴唇厮磨着他的耳垂，好似请求撒娇一般：“我想蹭蹭可以吗？”

肖战被王一博一套套看似熟练的操作搞得有点懵：“王一博，你是不是这样骗过好几个小女孩上床啊？”

王一博好不容易消褪的眼泪水有冒了出来，眼里湿润润的，好像下一秒就要掉出来一样：“我初二遇到你之后，连做梦都是你，我...我...”，王一博恨自己嘴不利索，半天讲不出适合的语句，眼泪水就哗哗流。

肖战看见小朋友掉眼泪就心疼，拉过王一博的手：“知道了，不哭了，我们去床上好不好？”

王一博一听见肖战的话就自己抹着眼泪，摆出一副酷盖的模样：“嗯去床上。”

这个臭小汁真是多变，装起酷来到确实像高冷男神那么一回事，哭起来就分外的....猪猪。

鼻头是红红的，眼眶是红红的，耳朵也是红红的。

肖战丢了瓶润滑剂到王一博手到，王一博看了看只剩半瓶的润滑剂，又看了看肖战绝尘的脸，又带上了哭腔：“你是不是只是和我玩玩而已？”

早就知道肖战比他年长，比他多一些经验也是正常的，但是半瓶润滑剂，这种直观的感受让王一博还是咯噔了一下，用掉的半瓶是和谁用的？

肖战回答的倒是非常坦诚：“没有只想和你玩玩，以后再好好的一点一点的了解你好不好？”

王一博又是高兴又是嫉妒，妒忌以前和肖战有过一腿的人，还气自己为什么五年前没有好好把握时机，好好的把这个人锁在自己身边。

“那你以后不许再和别人睡了”，王一博语气里满是委屈。

“嗯嗯”，肖战本就没有和其他人睡过，润滑剂也是自给自足的道具用的，但是他就算喜欢这个小屁孩，也没想过立刻就交付全部，所以他只答应了小朋友的蹭蹭。

王一博挤了一些的润滑剂到自己的性器上，顺着肖战的臀瓣和大腿间就蹭了进去。

肖战的大腿内侧本就没有什么多余的脂肪，并上两条腿正好留下了个小缝隙，王一博就沿着这个缝隙和股缝抽插着，多肉的臀瓣每次都能包裹住王一博性器的一部分，只留下啪啪撞击的声音。

王一博的性器是真的很长，不停得顶弄着肖战的囊袋，有时甚至能直接打到肖战的性器，火热的触感更是连连滑过股间，让肖战的小穴不禁收缩着。

王一博更是用手握住了肖战的性器，快速的撸动着，零碎的喘息就在两人之间弥漫开来：“我也想要战哥舒服。”

可是随着王一博性器的肏弄，包裹着性器周边一圈的润滑剂都顺着收缩的小穴滑了进去，引得肖战的小穴有些微妙的痒意：“嗯....一博，你靠下去一点。”

王一博乖乖的听了肖战的话，移着性器就到了大腿内侧，彻底的腿交了，连肖战的肉臀都碰不到了，王一博越想越委屈，肏得虽然发狠，但是眼泪就不停得往下掉。

别人可能都已经肏过了肖战的小穴，他连肖战的屁股都碰不得。

王一博啜泣着挺进着自己的性器，直到眼泪滴落到了肖战的背上，肖战才回过头来。

怎么又哭了，肖战立刻就翻过身来问道：“怎么了嘛？”

王一博挺立的性器上还挂着透明的汁液，水手服的裙摆直接被架在了性器和小腹的中间，又清纯又色情的。

“我...呜呜呜...我”，王一博哭哭啼啼半天才说出来：“我好想肏哥哥。”

小泪人根本停不住眼泪，泣不成声。

肖战一狠心就用双腿勾住了王一博的背脊：“好。”

王一博的眼泪瞬间就止住了，呜呜咽咽的问道：“我...我可以吗？”

肖战红着脸小声的又补充到：“那你轻点，我...第嗯次。”

肖战越说声音越小，最后甚至把文字都吞进了肚子了，可王一博还是听明白了，心里瞬间就乐开了花，肖战是....第一次？

肖战反正早就被这个小屁孩勾走魂了，什么下限都没有了，反正他就是喜欢，就算吃亏上当受骗也自己兜着了：“叫你做你就快点。”

王一博急冲冲的就把性器往粉嫩的穴口里塞，即使肖战自己使用过几次也不免吃痛的夹紧了小穴。

王一博不敢硬顶，却又被夹得有点痛，又带上了哭腔：“痛...”

肖战才是真的想哭：“王一博你是不是男人啊，我哭才对吧？你会不会稍微扩张一下再进来吗，就算你是处男也不用这么没有常识吧？”

肖战是真的破口大骂，恨不得把王一博直接从床上丢下去。

王一博在眼眶里打转的眼泪被肖战直接骂出来了：“对不起....对不起”，还准备把半截性器直接抽出来。

肖战别说是骂人了，连脏话都出来了：“草，你进来了就别出去了，还想要我再痛一次吗？”

王一博就不敢动了，只敢抽抽噎噎的哭着。

好在之前王一博在臀部抽插的时候多多少少带了点润滑剂进去，肖战到不至于干涩到发痛，多半只是不适宜王一博的尺寸而已，就算是扩张了估计自己也要吃痛一番。

肖战想通了之后就放松了自己后穴附近的肌肉：“你太大了，稍微慢一点推进来。”

王一博总算是找到了点技巧，俯下身来舔咬着肖战是乳首，来转移肖战的痛感。

乳尖颤栗的触感让肖战忍不住躲避：“嗯....别咬。”

性器一寸一尺的终于全都埋了进来，王一博的东西总算是全数被温暖的小穴包裹着，在肖战的耳边厮磨道：“战哥....好舒服。”

肖战听得有点害羞，想躲过耳旁的吹气：“痒...别说了，你动吧。”

王一博缓缓的动作着下身，生怕伤着肖战，不过胜在王一博的性器足够有分量，就算是随意蛮干也可以牵扯到肖战穴内的敏感点。

肉体和肉体的撞击声也掩盖不过王一博的喘息，王一博真的很可爱，做的时候很性急，但是又不敢大动作。

喘息总会从唇边流出，但是别扭的王一博又觉得自己喘的很不好意思，就急得红了眼眶。

直到王一博找到小穴内凸起的一点，肖战的喘息瞬间就盖过了王一博的声音。

“嗯...一博、一博”，肖战搂上了王一博的背，充分感受着年轻的力量。

确认肖战不会受伤之后，王一博就发狠地干起了肖战，肖战的小穴夹的真的太舒服了，王一博忍不住哼哼出声，但是又很害羞，就压下了肖战的手臂，含住了被玩到媚红色的乳首，试图把自己的喘息压小一点。

乳首本来就很敏感的肖战被上下袭击整个人都陷入欲望了：“啊嗯...一博...一博别...”

王一博听懂了也不理会肖战的求饶，用手指揉上了刚刚舔弄过的一边，又含住了另一边的乳珠。咬着乳珠还唑出了许多印子：“好吃。”

肖战软软的说王一博根本不会听，就拉过王一博腿上长筒袜的边缘用力一弹，直到边缘有弹力的皮筋蹦上王一博的大腿：“呜嗯...一博、不许吃了。”

王一博吃了痛又开始哭唧唧的大力肏动肖战，边哭还边说：“哥哥欺负我，哥哥欺负我。”

失去封存之物的王一博又开始止不住的吐息着，羞得王一博又急匆匆地朝着肖战的嘴唇追来。

肖战看出了小屁孩骨子里装酷的劲，却不怀好意的用手拦住了他的唇，甚至还刻意的夹紧了一下小穴：“来，喘给我听。”

王一博瞬间就喘出了声，甚至被夹的有些精关失守，差点把子子孙孙就这么交代出去，肖战就趁着王一博缓和的时间，一个翻身把他压在了床上。

肖战扯了扯身上的裙子，又指了指王一博身上的水手服，趴在王一博的耳边低声说道：“姐姐来上你好不好？”

王一博笑的天花乱坠，又甜又可爱：“嗯，好，都听姐～姐的。”

肖战摸了摸身下人的性器，缓缓的坐了上去，顶到了比先前更加深的地方，肖战平坦的小腹上更是被性器顶出了凸起。

前后的挪动着干着王一博，性器在穴口里不停的滑动着，穴口的润滑被动作带出了咕叽咕叽的水声，肖战也靠在王一博的肩头上顺着自己的动作哼唧出声，骑乘真是又累又爽。

但是看着王一博因为舒服而变化的表情和脸色，心里上是真的爽翻了。

肖战加快了速度，甚至还用手指伸进水手服里玩上了王一博的乳首，王一博的眼睛周围马上就变的红红的，像是眼泪马上就要掉出来一样。

王一博突然用双手扣住了肖战的大腿组止了动作，带着哭腔开始求饶：“姐姐...慢一点慢一点，要不行了。”

肖战停下了动作，却没有给王一博缓一口气的时间，提腰夹紧了一下小穴。

王一博的表情果然变得很精彩，一副不堪重负苦不堪言的模样，眼睛睁得大大的，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇，半天都没说出一句话，只流出了层层的泪珠。

破罐子破摔的王一博搂着肖战就发狠的肏，次次都攻上肖战的敏感点，喘息声就同啪啪的撞击声不断的蔓延开来。

肖战蜷缩着脚趾抵御着射精的欲望：“啊嗯....王一博你...慢一点。”

王一博带着哭腔：“不要”，说罢还边啜泣边吃上了肖战挺立的乳珠。

王一博的眼泪就像是掉不完一样：“哥，我想射，我想射了。”

肖战可算是知道这个小宝贝又在哭什么了，顺着王一博的肏弄就达到了高潮，精液一股股的射在了王一博的小腹上，后穴更是一阵阵的紧缩着。

王一博哭着就射了出来，性器死死的埋在小穴的深处，一股股的精液就射往了更深的地方，像是要彻底占有这个地方一样，直到性器疲软王一博都还埋在里面。

肖战不耐烦的轻踢着王一博：“赶紧出去。”

王一博又悲观的委屈呜咽：“哥你是不是不喜欢我？”

肖战本想激情来个告白又羞于启齿，最后指了指自己身上的短裙和王一博腿上的长筒袜说道：“屁，长筒袜最配短裙了好吗？”

王一博简直当代肖语翻译机，含着泪疯狂点着头：“那...可以再来一次吗？”

END  
♪(´ε｀ )


End file.
